


A kind of magic

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader finds a dog and takes care of it, not knowing that it’s Sirius, who decided to win her heart in his own way.





	

Your neat handwriting slowly fills the whole page as you scribble yet another letter to your friend, Sirius. He hasn’t been replaying in a month but you are sure that he is receiving your messages.

You write your name at the end of the page and fold it when you deem that the ink is dry, sliding the letter into an envelope. You call for your owl and gave her instructions, watching as the bird flies away.

Sometimes you wish you could transform into one to be able to check on your friends without worrying as to why they were not sending you anything back. Especially Sirius and James; Remus always replies, even if it’s a short note with an information that he is fine and a question about your well-being. Lily has been quite literally flooding you with messages lately, keeping you updated on every step of her relationship with James.

Sighing, you return to the task at hand – you cleaned your house but your small garden needs a bit of work and so you put on a jacket and some comfortable shoes and go out, looking around your plants to plan your work.

And that’s when you spot a pair of grey eyes boring into your with a plea.

“Hey there,” you call, crouching to be at level with a rather big black dog. It looks as if it wasn’t eating for a while, but it seems it’s not injured and you feel a need to take care of this animal in an instant.

The dog comes to you eagerly, waggling its tail and lowers its head when you reach your hand to pet it.

“You’re lost, pal? Hungry?” you coo, stroking short black fur and the dog barks, making you chuckle.

“Come on, I’ll give you something to eat,” you say, straightening up and beckoning the dog to follow you, which it gladly does. You swing the door open, letting the pet in. You never had an animal apart from an owl you took to Hogwarts, and now you are feeling excited and a bit anxious at the same time.

As you open your fridge and look for something the dog can eat, you try to figure out what you should do. You lived alongside muggles for a while, maybe the dog belongs to one of them and simply wandered too far from home? Should you put an information somewhere about finding a dog?

Lost in your thoughts, you take out a chicken’s leg that was left after your dinner and warm it up a little. You put it on a big plate and place it on the floor beside you; the dog quickly appears by your side, waiting for your permission.

“Go on,” you usher and the animal busies itself with devouring the chicken. Meanwhile, you go to your living room, sit on the sofa and continue wondering what your next step should be. You know that you cannot kick the animal out of your house, that’s for sure. It’s already getting dark and the nights are not warm, you can’t let the dog spend a night outside.

Looking over your shoulder to take a glance at the dog, you decide that it will be best for it to stay with you for now. You will write a note with your address and information that you found a dog and hang it in your neighborhood. If anyone lost their dog, they would come to you.

You run a hand over your face and when you look down you are met with those pleading grey eyes. They are very similar to those of a man you have been secretly crashing on for a while now and the thought brings a sweet smile onto your face.

“Well, you’re staying with me until your owner doesn’t show up. How about that?” upon hearing the news, the dog waggles its tail fervently and you are pretty sure that it smiles. You feel a nudge on your palm and so you start stroking its head, scratching behind the ears when you notice the dog likes it.

It appears that you’re going to have quite interesting few days.

_____

Frankly, the dog must’ve lived with humans before you found it. It was well behaved, listening to all your commands and waiting for your permission. You don’t know why it ended up on the streets but you couldn’t imagine a better companion for your evenings.

During walks, the dog is beside you and never goes too far. It doesn’t make much sound and it’s pretty much excited about anything you decide to do with it.

You were a bit frightened to wash it, but the dog handled it patiently. It never enters your bedroom, preferring to sleep next to the fireplace.

And truth be told, you are very happy that no one visited you after you hung an announcement around. You’re not sure if you would be able to give it away and the dog has been with you for barely four days. However, you can’t imagine spending evenings without its head on your lap and those beautiful eyes gazing at you with adoration.

You never realized how lonely you felt before this dog showed up.

At the morning of day five of dog’s presence in your house you find a letter laying on the floor of your anteroom. You enter the house, the dog right after you  and, curious, you rip the envelope open, recognizing by it that the letter is from Lily.

You go to your living room, sitting on the sofa as you read what she wrote.

_Y/N,_

_I know that you have been trying to contact Sirius. James told me. I also know one more thing._

_Those idiots thought it would be very funny if Sirius approached you in his animagus form. Yes, he is an animagus and he changes into a black dog. I assume you’ve seen one, right?_

_Please, smack him in his face for me. I already smacked James for you._

_Lily_

You frown when you finish reading short letter and glance at the dog. It sits by the sofa with a mischievous spark in his grey eyes and suddenly you’re sure.

“You imbecile!” you exclaim as you rise from your seat and come to the dog. On your eyes the animal transform into a very familiar form.

Sirius lifts his arms to cover his face.

“Please, Y/N, don’t-“ he tries but you smack him anyway.

“Why on earth do you have to be so stupid?!”

“I can explain, I swear, just please don’t hit me,” Sirius say with a hint of laughter in his voice and you huff angrily, collapsing onto the sofa.

“I was walking without pants around you, you saw me without pants,” you say miserably, covering your face as you feel a heat rushing to your cheeks.

“It was a very nice sight, if it’ll make you feel better.”

You grunt.

“Just shut up, Sirius.”

“Y/N, I… I’m sorry,” he says softly and you gaze up at him still standing. He has an embarrassed expression on his face and his gaze is fixed on his feet, “I know it was one of the stupidest ideas I’ve ever had but I have a reason. I didn’t know how to approach you.”

“Firstly, you could’ve started with answering my letters. Secondly, have you ever had a good idea? Because every single one of your ideas backfires sooner or later.”

You pat a spot next to you with a gentle smile and Sirius hesitantly sits there.

“Are you mad at me?”

“A little, yes.”

“I’m so sorry, I’m a fool.”

“This I know, Sirius.”

“In my defense, a man in love is a fool,” he says quietly and for a moment you are convinced that you misheard him. Yet, when you look at him, you know that you heard correctly. His eyes are filled with hopefulness and adoration – the same you previously saw in dog’s eyes.

“What am I supposed to do with you, huh?” you ask with a loving grin and Sirius grins at you, leaning in a bit.

“Oh, I might have an idea, sweetheart,” he murmurs and closes the space between you and him, capturing your lips in a slow yet passionate kiss.

And you decide that, after all, this wasn’t such a bad idea.    


End file.
